


Resetting Endings

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara Redemption, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Pre-Pacifist Route, Racism, Romance, Selectively Mute Frisk, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, kind of, they're kids what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decade after breaking the barrier, Frisk is now the ambassador between humans and monsters and is currently living a peaceful life. However, everything changes when Frisk is murdered in cold blood and is sent back 13 years in the past; years before they ever step foot in the underground.</p><p>Now trapped in the body of their eight-year-old self, Frisk is determined to prevent their own murder. Although, Frisk quickly realizes that before they can save themself, they must first help the person they never had the chance to before: the first fallen human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life & Death

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, some warnings. this fic contains (slight) gore, mentions of, and attempted suicide, mentions of child abuse, and major character death. two of which appear in this very chapter! kind of a spoiler, sure, but you read the summary so you know it's coming. plus, with those archive warnings we both know youre not here for a good time. unless you are, in that case, have fun watching these characters suffer you sadistic fuck.
> 
> this probably isnt even going to be that dark tho i just talk big lmao
> 
> this is my second time posting this so im hoping this actually works
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!

Today couldn’t have gone any better for Frisk.

The cold December air nipped at Frisk’s skin and in response they hugged their light blue jacket to them tighter, and the fuzz of the hood tickled their neck.

Frisk straightened their back and took long, confident strides. A smile gracing their features.

They had just got done with a meeting - well, not really a meeting. It was more talking over a cup of tea - with Asgore. The conversation was mostly ambassador duties, of course. However, Asgore brought up how it’s almost the 10th year anniversary since monsters have been freed. He wanted to do something special in celebration. Of course he did, after a millennia trapped underground, 10 years was certainly a milestone. Even after the initial shock of monsters coming from Mt. Ebott, and the racism that followed, these last three years have actually been rather peaceful. Thankfully.

After bouncing ideas back and forth, Asgore and Frisk finally decided around the idea of hosting a ball. It would be held at the base of Mt. Ebott on January 1st: the day monsters went free.

Frisk hummed quietly as they walked along the pavement of the city.

The alleyway they were in was narrow with shops on both sides; signs for stores and restaurants hanging from the walls. Flowers were also hung from windows and little trees were placed out on the side of the street. Electrical cords dangle from above, connecting buildings. Frisk passed all kinds of colorful stores, humans, and monsters as they made their way to meet up with a few friends at a local bakery near by.

Frisk’s phone had been buzzing non-stop for days, the device now full to the brim with text messages, going on about how it’s been so long since they’ve seen each other and how they should all hang out. Frisk smiled to themself; even though it’s been years since Frisk met all their friends, and that they were only a short, chubby child at the time, their friends never really have changed, have they?

“HO-OH, THE HUMAN ARRIVES!” a loud voice said excitedly. And for a moment, Frisk felt nostalgic.

The rest of the group looked up at Frisk, smiles forming on all of their faces. Of course, Papyrus was the first to run up and embrace Frisk.

The hug was tight and bone crushing, and Undyne had to peel Papyrus off of them. Once he was off of Frisk, Undyne then immediately did the exact same thing. She lifted Frisk off the ground and hugged them just as tightly, which solicited a halfhearted groan from Frisk as they had not got the chance to catch their breath. Undyne beamed at Frisk once she had put them down. Frisk looked up and grinned back.

They felt a hand on their shoulder, followed by a familiar voice. “don’t forget about me, kiddo.”

They turned around quickly to see Sans, and smiled widely. Frisk leaned down slightly to embrace the shorter skeleton. “you’ve grown quite a bit, huh?” Sans said, rubbing the back of his skull.

“They c-certainly have!” Alphys chimed in, smiling.

“ya know, kiddo. you really got to keep in contact with us more. you really left us _bone dry_ there.” Sans nudged Frisk’s sides with his elbow and winked. Papyrus groaned loudly.

The bakery they soon entered was small and monster-owned, Sans even joked that Frisk might know the owner. The corners of the bakery were covered in cobwebs. The walls were a deep purple, and the tables were black with an ivory lace cloth covering them, with black chairs to match. Large windows filled the room with natural light. The aroma of spiderwebs and baked goods filled the air.

It didn’t take long before they got their desserts, and once they did they all immediately dug into the pastries they had ordered.

Plates now empty and bellies full, they all took turns talking about their lives.

Alphys sent her regards for Mettaton, saying how he would’ve loved to join them but was busy with work. Apparently, Mettaton, Shyren, and Napstablook’s band was doing quite successful. Not to mention, Mettaton is always busy with countless TV shows.

Papyrus and Sans didn’t have much to say other than that they were happily living in a small town real close to Ebott so they could see Frisk regularly as they grew. Except recently, Frisk has been so busy with work as a preschool teacher and ambassador that they’ve hardly had time to see their friends. Frisk apologized, but the brother said there was no need.

Alphys and Undyne on the other hand...

“Japan was AMAZING!!” Undyne proclaimed loudly while practically jumping out of her chair. In her excitement, Undyne accidentally scared a customer at a table nearby. Alphys placed a hand gently on her fiancee’s arm to calm her down.

“Y-yeah!” Alphys agreed, although with a much softer voice. “It was n-neat to see the homeland of anime! A-and their culture was really cool too!”

“Yeah! Out of all of our travels, Japan was THE BEST!” Undyne flashed a toothy grin at her soon-to-be wife. Japan was where Undyne proposed, apparently.

Alphys shifted in their seat. She looked up at Frisk. “So, what have you been up to lately F-Frisk?”

“i was wondering that too.”

“YES, PLEASE TELL.”

Frisk laughed meekly and rubbed the back of their head. What have they been up to exactly?

Frisk took in a breath and began to tell them about their talk with Asgore earlier. They all leaned in closer.

“A BALL? THAT SOUNDS LOVELY!”

“mhm.”

“When will it b-be?” Alphys asked. “O-oh, the f-first? That sounds fun actually!”

Undyne leaned over to Papyrus and nudged his side. “Hey maybe Papyrus and I can cook something for it! Balls usually have food right? What do you think Pap?”

“A BALL WOULDN’T BE COMPLETE WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI!”

Sans and Alphys had a look of horror painted on their faces. They turned to look at Frisk, hoping they could maybe intervene and change Papyrus and Undyne’s mind. Frisk eye’s fell to the phone in their lap. What a nice case they have, Frisk observed. It does a very good job at protecting their phone and it also looks nice, too. The case was clear.

Before Frisk continued with their thought they got a text message. It was Toriel asking when Frisk was going to arrive.

Sans takes a quick peek at the screen before his eyes moved up to meet Frisk’s. “toriel text ya?”

Frisk hummed and nodded their head.

“well, don’t wanna keep her waiting. you should go.”

“Is Frisk leaving?” Undyne piqued when they saw Frisk move out of their chair. Frisk nodded their head again.

“ya, they got to go see toriel so they’re leavin’ early.”

“Oh, in that case, say hi to Toriel for me!” Undyne beamed up at Frisk.

“Say h-hi for me too!”

“AND ME AS WELL!!”

After saying their goodbyes, Frisk made their way to Toriel’s house.

Given their age, Frisk no longer lives with Toriel. When Frisk was 22, they both decided, reluctantly, it was time for Frisk to be independent. Frisk had two jobs and was able to support themself, so why not? It was hard when they first left, Toriel and Frisk hugged each other for what felt like hours, and they’re certain a few tears were shed, even though their apartment was only about four miles from Toriel’s house. Still, it was an emotional step in Frisk’s life. However, the fact that they don’t live at home anymore doesn’t mean Frisk doesn’t spend any time with their mom. Even though they’re 24 now, Frisk travels to their mom house at least once a day, and if for some reason they’re unable to see each other, they talk on the phone instead; they never go a day without communicating. They even see each other at work, since Frisk works as a teacher at Toriel’s school.

Toriel and Frisk sat at a table next to the fireplace, empty plates of butterscotch-cinnamon pie in front of them. Frisk groaned and leaned back into their chair, resting a hand of their full belly. Toriel smiled. “Too much?” Frisk only nodded their head as an answer.

“So,” Frisk looked up at their mom as she spoke. “How were your friends doing?” Toriel asked, picking up the the knife and cutting herself another slice of pie. Once she had sat back down, Frisk began to sign.

A wide smile spread across Frisk’s face as they shared their adventures of the day. Toriel rest her head on her paw. Amused, she spooned another piece into her mouth, paying close attention to what Frisk was signing.

“Well I’m glad.” she said cheerily once Frisk had stopped speaking. Toriel then paused for a moment, “would you like another slice?”

Frisk shook their head violently, waving their hand in front of their face, and Toriel roared with laughter.

* * *

Frisk got home later than they thought they would. They didn’t get to spend much time with their mom, unfortunately. The day had been long and exhausting, and the fact that their belly was now filled to the brim with sweets was not well on their energy reserve. Had they eaten anything besides pie and pastries today? They could hardly remember.

Their eyes wandered to a well-kept flowerpot on the windowsill. The navy blue paint was chipped from age, but the pot was as good as new; it had fresh soil, but no flowers.

After the monsters left Ebott, Frisk returned to the mountain and searched for Flowey. They found him in the ruins, at the same flowerbed they fell onto. It took some convincing, but Frisk finally had gotten Flowey to go back home with them. After that, Frisk took Flowey almost everywhere, and always made sure he felt like he was apart of the family. He lived with Frisk and Toriel for years, but one day, he disappeared.

Frisk always assumed it was because he was soulless and therefore, unable to love. Still, they always felt like it was their fault they weren’t able to save him. Frisk spent months searching, they even scaled Mt. Ebott one last time before finally giving up. It’s been years now and yet they still kept the flowerpot on their window, hoping one day he’ll come back home.

Frisk shrugged off their jacket, throwing it on their couch. Frisk plopped down onto the sofa, popping their back as they stretched. They grabbed their remote and turned on their TV. Ugh, Frisk thought when they saw the news was on. Even though Frisk knew they need to stay up-to-date with current events, it just always put a damper on their mood.

“Breaking news, earlier today a monster was found severely injured by the Monster’s Prefecture in down town Ebott.”

 _Monster’s Prefecture? That’s close to where we were earlier today._ Frisk thought.

The newscaster continued: “The act was supposedly done by an anti-monster organization.”

At that, Frisk jumped off of their couch and placed a hand over their mouth, the other clenching into a fist. They wanted to gag. They thought things were getting better, how could this happen?

They fell onto their back, the couch cushioning their fall. Frisk grabbed a pillow they must have knocked on the floor, pushed in to their face, and let out a long, aggravated groan.

Somehow, Frisk fell asleep like that.

* * *

A week later.

Frisk stood in the middle of the grand ballroom looking over a clipboard with a checklist of things that needs to be done before the ball can start. They’re not sure how, but Frisk was tasked as the planner for the event. They don’t know how they were able to get everything done in such a short amount of time and with their sanity still intact. They’ve been running around for the past month trying to get things together, and in the end it seems like everything worked out.

I guess that’s just the power of human determination for ya.

Frisk hummed silently as they double-checked their list. They swayed gently, enjoying how their dress flows with their movement.

Frisk originally had a hard time decided whether or not they wanted to wear a dress or suit. Toriel, however, loved the idea of Frisk wearing a dress and even decided to make them one.

“Are we ready to open the doors?” Asgore asked as he walked over to Frisk and stood at their side.

Given the event at hand, Asgore was dressed to the nines. He wore a black suit with a blue and yellow tie, and his golden hair was placed in a ponytail. His fur was fluffy and white, with no grays in sight. He looked like he hadn’t aged a day.

Frisk nodded.

“I’m glad.” Asgore lifted his paw to his mouth and yawned the sentence into the fur. Frisk cocked their head in question.

“It’s been a long day.”

 _Ah._ Frisk thought while taking a quick glance at their clipboard. They couldn’t agree more.

“Well,” Asgore began to speak as he moved towards the large doors which led outside. “let’s not keep the guests waiting.”

With that, the doors were opened and the first flood of guests came into the building. It was mostly monsters with a few humans mixed in; the humans were welcomed, of course. This was a celebration of monsters going free after all, anybody could come and celebrate.

The live band was soon set up and began to play their music. The sound filled up the the ballroom and graced Frisk’s ears. Mettaton’s voice was smooth and silky with a slight metallic tinge. Like butter his voice was.

Mettaton and his band had sent a relaxing atmosphere over the guests. Monsters and humans began to dance together, and Frisk could hardly hold themself back from dancing, either. They moved with the music, swaying their hips to match the slow, mellow rhythm of the song.

From where Frisk was, they could see some of their friends within the crowd. Alphys and Undyne dancing with each other. And Toriel, who Frisk could barely see, was mingling with a group of people by the concession table.

“hey,” sans said as he approached Frisk. He offered them his hand. “wanna dance?”

Frisk took his hand and led Sans to the center of the floor.

“i’m surprised you haven’t been out here dancin’ all night.” Sans admitted. Frisk looked at him confused but he just chuckled. “ya know, cause all the stares you’ve been gettin’.”

“i guess everyone’s just too intimidated to approach ya, bein’ the ambassador an all.” Sans winked.

Frisk’s face turned deep scarlet and they giggled sheepishly. They turned their head to the side. Frisk watched as the people around them spun and twirl; losing themself within the music. Frisk’s smile fell for a moment, a terrible feeling started to dwell in the pit of their stomach.

The music faded out and the guests applauded.

“Beauties and gentle-beauties, I am very, truly honored to be able to preform here tonight at the Monster’s 10th Year Anniversary of Freedom ball. Alas, I am sad to announce that the band and I are going to take a short break for the night.” Mettaton admitted sorrowfully, and the audience awed. Mettaton placed a hand over his chest and closed his eyes, his lips forming a small smile. After a short moment, Mettaton sprung back into his happy, charismatic self as he continued. “But, we shall be back soon! So don’t miss us too much. Until then, please enjoy the evening, darlings~!”

The crowed erupted into cheers, the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing within the large room. Sans and Frisk clapped with the audience.

Prerecorded classical music began to play from the speakers and people began to dance once again.

“well, it’s pretty late so i should go. i bet papyrus is getting sleepy.”

“i’ll see ya tomorrow?” Sans asked.

He watched Frisk closely as they signed a big ‘Yes’.

He smiled wider. ”ok cool, see ya.” he said, and then walked away, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Frisk smiled and ran their hand through their hair.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through out the room. The windows shattered, one after another. People ducked, using their arms to cover their heads as glass scattered across the floor.

“We’re being attacked!” someone shrieked.

Toriel immediately took action and started ushering people downstairs to the parking garage below so they could evacuate. She somehow managed to stay calm and reserved, despite the high tension of the situation.

People came running from the west side of the building: one of the entrances.

_That must be where the attackers are._

Frisk stayed by that general area, pointing people towards Toriel so she could lead them to a lower level of the building. They kept their eyes glued for Sans and Papyrus, but they never returned.

Panic bubbled in Frisk’s stomach and they sprinted down the hall.

The doors leading to the second floor exit were locked, but no one was in sight. Frisk pushed their face to the glass doors to try and look outside. With it being so dark they couldn’t make out anyone. Frisk bit their lip, their eyes darting around the room.

They turned around when they heard something fall and shatter on the floor. The stranger they saw froze for a moment, but then lunged towards Frisk. Before Frisk could respond they suddenly felt a sharp, stabbing pain in their stomach. The strangers hand went to cover Frisk’s mouth as they shoved the knife in deeper.

They tried to scream but the hand only muffled any sound they made.

Turning and twisting the blade, they cut further into Frisk’s abdomen. The knife was removed roughly, causing Frisk to fall to the floor with a loud ‘thud’. They choked out in pain, coughing and gasping; their own saliva suddenly becoming hard to swallow.

Blood pooled around them from their wound. Their eyes were squeezed shut; tears welling in the corners of their eyes. They cried out in agony. At first, the only thoughts going through their mind was confusion. But, then they realized what was happening.

Their vision started to become fuzzy; tears started streaming down their cheeks. Frisk grit their teeth, sucking in harshly. No. They survived the underground, goddammit. Even with monster upon monster out to get their soul they survived. They’d be damned if they died here now.

Mustering the little strength they had, Frisk weakly placed their hands under their chest and pushed themself up, but a foot on their head roughly forced them back down.

They could feel their soul glowing; almost beating like a heart, but slower. They were sure the person couldn’t see it, though. They didn’t know what souls looked like until they fell into the underground, either.

Frisk dug their nails into the carpet as they once again tried to lift themself up.

This time they were kicked.

They rolled onto their back, gasping loudly; their lungs felt like fire. From this angle, Frisk caught a glimpse of their attacker. They were wearing black jacket, with the hood over their head and a mask covering their face.

Frisk squeezed their eyes shut. The throbbing becoming more evident. When they opened their eyes again they saw nothing but darkness. They sobbed as the pain become unbearable. They shut their eyes once more. Their eyelids felt like they had heavy weights that were keeping them closed. They struggled, willing them to open; suddenly, they did.

Frisk awoke in a strange place.


	2. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk awakes to find themself in a strange house with a woman who claims to be their guardian. And she just might be, because Frisk has reset and is now eight-years-old again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeyyyy new chapter already? that was actually really fast for me! this chapter is kind of short tho, sorry. i really admire people who can just crank out chapters almost every day. i cant imagine how much effort that takes!
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!

The room Frisk found themself in was dark; thick curtains pulled themself over the windows, keeping all outside light from entering.

They tossed and turned under a thick duvet, the mattress they laid on squeaked with every movement they made. It was thin and Frisk could feel the bed springs poking at their back. Frisk rubbed their eyes, the crusty discharge in the corners catching them off guard.

When did they fall asleep?

Subconsciously, their hand slipped under their shirt. Their fingers slid up and down their smooth stomach. Frisk stopped abruptly. The injuries were gone.

Frisk kicked off layers of blankets and jumped out of the bed, their bare feet landing on an incredibly plush carpet, much to their surprise. They examined the room to the best of their abilities. They could see the silhouettes of a dresser, shelves, and a door. Cautiously, Frisk walked slowly to it. They hissed silently when the metal came into contact with their skin - the handle was ice against their hand. The door opened with a loud shriek. Frisk cringed at the noise, but continued anyways.

The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air.

They stood in disbelief; cool wooden floors with accenting bright, cream walls led them into a kitchen, from which the delicious smell was coming from. The walls of the kitchen were a bright yellow with white counter tops and matching tile on the floors. The small, ivory table at the end of the kitchen had a stack of pancakes, a side of bacon, and a cup of orange juice set up. There was a note next to the plate.

_“Dearest Frisk,_  
_I am deeply sorry I couldn’t walk you to school today. You must be so nervous, I know being a new student at a new school is scary, but I’m sure you’ll be OK! I’ll be there afterward to bring you home. We’re so excited to have you here!_  
_-Mae.”_

Mae? School?

They combed their fingers through their bangs; their eyebrows knit together in thought.

Frisk read over the letter a number of times. Who the hell was this Mae? Since when was Frisk still in school? New student? What? Were they being picked up from work? That would make sense, they were a preschool teacher after all. But they couldn’t remember ever asking someone for a ride from work when they almost always walked home. Also, what were they doing in this persons house? This didn’t look like their apartment, were they sleeping over at a friends? Was this Mae a friend?

Frisk groaned in frustration and sat down at the table. Gripping onto a fork and knife, they cut into the fluffy pancake harshly. Their silver utensils scraping against the plate. Don’t want these to go to waste...

They lifted the fork to their mouth and took a bite. The syrup the pancake had absorbed squeezed out of the pastry and glided over Frisk’s tongue. They scrunched their nose at the amount of sugar. Suddenly, Frisk realized there was something else in these pancakes, another flavor... Wait, is there peanut butter in the middle of the pancakes? Why did that seem so familiar...?

Frisk gasped loudly.

Memories of their childhood came rushing back to them.

Frisk was a foster child when they were younger, until Toriel adopted them. However, at one point in time Frisk lived with a woman named Mae. She was a nice woman, and despite her sometimes very busy schedule, she always made Frisk peanut butter pancakes before school. How could they forget. But that was like 10, 11 years ago. Why was Frisk here now?

Frisk shot up out of the chair and ran to the nearest bathroom they could find.

Once they saw themself in the mirror their eyes widened in shock.

Frisk’s face was much rounder, the light freckling around their nose that they lost as an adult was there once again, and their eyes were much wider; youthful, even. They looked like they did when they were a little kid.

Frisk bit their lip as panic ran through their mind.

_Calendar! I got to find some sort of calendar!_

They looked all through out the house before finally finding what they were looking for.

The date was circled in red marker.

Date: March 3rd, 201X.

_There’s no way!_

They froze in place.

Suddenly, the memories of earlier came flooding back to them.

Frisk hunched over, ghost pains appearing where their stab wound would be. Tears streamed down their face. Frisk cupped their tiny hands over their mouth to muffle their sobs. Their stomach hurt and their throat tightened as the pancake they ate threatened to come back up.

Frisk stiffened when they heard the front door open.

The wooden floor creaked as the person rushed down the hall.

They quickly turned off the light, and with wobbly legs, Frisk made their way over to a dryer and hunched next to it. Their hands stayed firmly over their lips.

“Frisk?” a sweet, feminine voice called out. “Are you in here, sweetie?”

They cried gently in the corner but did their best to stay silent anyways.

They nearly jumped out of their skin when they looked up and saw a woman standing in front of them. She kneeled down, her eyebrows knit together in worry.

The woman, Mae, reached down to caress Frisk’s soaked cheek. Frisk flinched at the touch and moved to hide their face in their arms.

“Oh, sweetheart...”

Frisk shook as they cried harder - their voice hitching on their sobs. Because of this, Mae sat beside Frisk and placed a palm on their back. They rubbed up and down slowly, hoping to calm down the hysterical child.

After a moment of listening to Frisk’s gentle cries, Mae spoke up.

“I know being a new student is scary, but I’m sure you’ll be okay.” Mae repeated, exactly like their letter.

Frisk wanted to laugh, scream, and cry all at once. Frisk had reset and sent themself 13 years in the past. That’s a decade of their life now gone; everything they had worked so hard for, now wasted. The thought of their mother and friends trapped underground again made them want to just scream out in pain. School was the least of their worries right now.

Frisk grit their teeth and cursed under their breath. Their grief quickly turned in rage.

Feeling the tension radiating off of Frisk, Mae stiffed slightly. She cleared her throat. “Come on,” Mae began, breaking the silence. “let’s get you to school.”

Mae rushed Frisk over to the room they woke up in. With the lights on and curtains drawn, Frisk could now see the room much better.

The room felt like it should be for an infant or toddler. Giant stickers of cartoon animals littered the walls. Every wall of the room were white, except for one, which was a yellow. The small, round rug on the floor, the comforter on the bed, and every other drawer were a pistachio color.

By the door of the room, there was a large lamp that looked like a flower. It had beady eyes and lips curled into a large smile. Frisk frowned and looked at all the toys on the floor instead.

Frisk rummaged through their suitcase on the ground. It was still filled with clothes; they never unpacked their belongings as a child.

They picked out a dark blue, long-sleeve polo shirt and khakis. Admittedly, Frisk might not have the best fashion sense, but this is not exactly their favorite type of clothing. It was safe, at least.

They pulled the shirt over their head. Their brown, short hair puffing up after being ruffled by the collar. They flattened the loose strands with their hands to the best of their ability, and then proceeded to run into the hall to greet Mae once they were done.

Mae looked over Frisk with her hands on her hips. She nodded her head approvingly, and then handed Frisk a thick jacket. “It’s cold out.” she stated. Frisk took it out of her hands and put it on.

Everything after that was a blur. Their mind kept racing back to the ball. What happened to their family afterwards? Did they make it out okay? What about Sans and Papyrus? Frisk hoped with all their might that they got out before the attack. How was Toriel and their friends going to react to Frisk’s death? Why would someone even do such a thing? 10 years of progress; years of monsters and humans getting along, Frisk thought things were getting better. How far back will this put monsterkind and humanity’s relationship? _It doesn’t matter anymore._ Frisk realized.

Frisk sat outside of the school on a bench, waiting for Mae to come pick them up. They scooted to the edge of their seat so their feet could touch the ground. Frisk shuffled snow around using their foot, and then decided to bounce one of their legs instead once that had gotten boring. Was I always this energetic? They couldn’t help but wonder.

They watched as kids ran past them. Playing and giggling when each other slipped and fell on the ice. Frisk bit their lip, their muscles ached with an overwhelming urge to join them. They held themself back.

Frisk jumped off the bench. They threw their hands up in the air and stretched. Their back popped, and they let out a loud, exasperated yawn.

What were they even doing here? Frisk groaned audibly. Their head fell back, and they stared up at the sky. _Why did I go this far back?_

Frisk could vaguely hear the school bell ring. In no time at all, middle-schoolers came rushing out of the building.

Suddenly, someone bumped into Frisk harshly. Frisk stumbled forward, the backpack on their shoulder went falling to the ground. They kneeled down to pick it back up. At least say sorry...

When they got back up and looked at the person who bumped into them, Frisk gasped.

Frisk’s feet moved by themself.

They chased after the child, barely weaving between the other children. Despite how fast they ran, the other child was quicker. Frisk’s short legs couldn’t catch up. They just wanted to scream out their name and get their attention.

They stopped running. Frisk coughed and heaved.

They looked up. It felt like time itself froze; Frisk watched as the child walked away from them. Their head was facing down, and their short brown hair bounced with each step they took. Frisk has only ever seen pictures of them before, but they could sense it; feel it in their SOUL. Frisk knew who it was.

In this moment, Frisk realized the purpose of their reset.

_Chara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant imagine loosing so much of your life just like that feels good. frisk actually went through some of the seven stages of grief right then and there.
> 
> anyways, im going to try and keep my uploading schedule at least somewhat consistent. though, i am going to start developing another charisk fic called valley of the dolls! it's going to be darker, more angst-y, and frisk is going to be depicted differently than here. im just struggling with the summary rn, because i need a summary before i start working on a fic, so i have the basics of the story. summaries usually come easy for me but this one is giving me trouble, it just doesnt feel right, ya know? im not gonna stop updating this though!
> 
> also, mae is the vocaloid meiko, cuz when i write for vocaloid i always assign the parental role to her, and i needed a mother figure so i just went with what i knew.
> 
> and i apologize if i dont reply to your comments, im just incompetent af and never know what to say. sorry!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey, as you mightve been able to tell, this is slightly based on an anime called erased. i was really inspired by the first two - three episodes i saw before i started writing this and it really fit my headcanons for frisk and chara, so i decide to bite the bullet and make my own little au! course, like i said, i started writing this and planning everything out when i had only seen a few episodes so this will probably be WAY different than the anime. hopefully. fuck.
> 
> i just really love frisk and chara and wanted to write something for my babies. 
> 
> anyways, i headcanon that frisk is really quiet and chooses to communicate with sign language, through simple actions, and noises (humming, nodding their head, etc,.). they CAN talk, and will talk if needed, they just dont like to.
> 
> also, frisk wears whatever they like. sometimes they wear dresses, sometimes they wear suits. it just depends on how they feel. thought, they mostly prefer comfy clothes, the clothes being cute is an extra bonus. chara is the same way when it comes to traditionally "gendered" clothing. although, chara does put a little more effort into their appearance than frisk does, so you wont be seeing them walking down the street in sweatpants and yesterdays tee shirt anytime soon. but that's also probably cuz theyre dead but idk
> 
> if theres any mistakes lemme know and ill fix em. it's just 3am rn and this has been sitting in my drafts for a month, and ao3 is gonna delete it tomorrow if i dont upload it.
> 
> this might be really slow to update - or not, depending on how i feel. im a fucking mess so well have to see.


End file.
